Fireproof
by Hai Dhere
Summary: The Ice Princess. That's the famous ice magician, Noah's, title. She has a phobia of fire, but what if it more than a phobia of fire? Could it maybe be a hatred?


**Just a little idea on why Noah is afraid of fire**

* * *

_Clack, clack, clack; _they were Noah's boots. She was making her way towards the Royal Guard's Quarters. She had been called upon by their leader Vanessa, and still had no idea why she was going.

_I don't think I've done in bad in past month. _Noah started to twirl a strand of her hair out of frustration. _I hope it's not me almost freezing Penensio. It was his fault for sexually harassing me anyway! _Noah bit her lip down. _Vanessa is still pretty strict though, so I wouldn't be surprised about that. _

Noah continued the hallways of Velder's Castle hallway. _Argh, this is really making me go on a guilt trip. _Noah had started to think about all the things she had done in the past that they could have dug up.

"Maybe it was because I accidently broke Vanessa's glasses and didn't tell her, or when I accidentally turned Hanna's cat into a toad that one time." Noah began to mumble her "accidents" aloud. "These were accidents though. I'll probably get to justify myself too, so I don't really have a lot to worry about."

Onlookers in the castle began to shoot sideways glances at Noah.

Noah continued to contemplate; not noticing the stares, whispers, and points she was getting.

Noah didn't really mind stares and whispers anyhow. She was one of the most powerful magicians in Velder for mastering the ice element. So, she paid no attention when people pointed, jeered, or made fun of her for her actions.

"Oh! Maybe it's about that time when I teas- Oof!" More onlookers turned their heads towards the direction of Noah's shout.

She was now lying . on her back, on the floor covering her nose. "Owwie….." She started to rub her head out of the pain.

"Eh, Noah, I see you've made to my office." A head peered out the door she had run into. "Well, once you're up you may come in."

"Y-yes, Vanessa" Noah had recognized the voice instantly. Due to Noah's lack of focus, Vanessa would always have to correct her or help her out in one way or another.

Noah slowly placed her hands on the ground and pushed her self up; with some knees support. _Okay, now time to figure out what Vanessa found about in the past few months. _

Noah carefully made her way into the Royal Guards Quarters, there was a longue, locker room, training room, barracks, and a door which had Vanessa's office behind it.

Noah inhaled as she walked in. It smelled like citrus. "Wow, I wonder what kind of scent powder Vanessa uses in here." Noah smiled at the smell. She really liked the smell for some reason.

_This reminds me of home…._ Noah said with a sad smile. _I kind of miss it there. _Noah made her way to the other end of the room where the door of Vanessa's office was. She placed her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. _It's okay Noah, you have your excuse in the bag. _She slowly turned the doorknob and edged the door slightly.

"Come in, Noah."

"Yes, Vanessa." Noah opened the door a bit wider and slipped in. She then slowly closed the door behind her.

"Come on, sit." Vanessa beckoned Noah towards a seat with her finger.

"Yes, Miss Vanessa." The Ice Princess scanned the room and caught sight of a flickering light. "Uh, hey, Vanessa. Is that a c-candle?"

"Yes, why?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing really, it's just that, you know, I'd feel a tad bit more comfortable if the flame was out." Noah said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I see, but it keeps the whole quarters smelling so fresh."

"Yes, but I think I could talk to you a little better with the candle out."

"I see. Well, seeing that you use ice magic, you may put it out if you feel that will make our conversation less awkward."

"Oh, no, then it's fine." Noah put on a nervous smile. She didn't want to go near the candle.

"Well then, take a seat."

"Oh, yes!" Noah had forgot that she had come here to see Vanessa. Noah took a seat in the chair across from Vanessa's desk. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Noah was still on edge since the candle was still lit.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you a question that's all."

"Oh, then ask away~."

"Well, the reason you mastered the ice element is because you have a phobia of fire correct?"

The word fire echoed throughout Noah's consciousness. "Y-yes." Noah gulped. To even think about fire scared her to death.

"Well, I would like to know why you have this phobia of fire."

Noah didn't like to talk about why she was afraid of fire. She hated to even acknowledge the existence of fire. "You see, Vanessa, that's kind of, um, personal."

"Well as Knight of Elrios, you must know your strengths and weaknesses." Vanessa looked at Noah with and intense gaze. "You must also find the source of these weaknesses at exterminate them."

"I-I see." Noah started took to look around the room nervously. She needed something to distract her.

"Now, are you willing to tell me why you're afraid of fire?"

The word "fire" made Noah feel nauseous. "M-my fear for fire isn't a fear. It's a hatred." Noah quickly covered her mouth and realized what she had just said.

Vanessa leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "Tell me more about this so called "hatred"."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Noah took a deep breath. She wasn't ready to open up, not yet. "I-I don't feel like you have the right to know, Vanessa."

"Very well then." Vanessa sighed in frustration. Getting Noah to talk was harder than breaking a block of ice with your hands. "You may leave."

"Th-thank you, Vanessa." Noah nodded a quickly sat up for her chair and almost sprinted towards the door.

"But, I will have to have an answer someday."

Noah didn't know how to respond and quickly sped walked to her living quarters. It was almost nine o'clock and Noah felt like she just needed a little bit of sleep

* * *

_I woke up to the smell of burnt rubber and the sound of crackling fire. Maybe fireworks?_

_**It isn't The Day of Lady El. **__I groaned and rubbed my head as I got out of bed. __**Or is it?! Crap, mom is going to be REALLY mad if I overslept on The Day of Lady El. My mom hates it when I miss the fireworks ceremony! But, these don't too much like the fireworks we use. Maybe we got new ones?**_

_I quickly swung my legs out of bed and slipped on my slippers; forgetting to put my hair up in the traditional loops I do. I then hurriedly made my way towards the door; the crack under the door was illuminating more light than a usual hallway light. I quickly swung the door open a looked into the hallway._

_My jaw dropped at what my eyes were seeing. The beams of my roofs were on fire, they were falling onto the floor, the whole hallway was engulfed in fire, and smog was rising. _

_As I stood there gazing at the catastrophe in front of me, the smog in the air began to crawl into my open mouth and down into my lungs. I felt the smog move down my throat and made my eyes water. I began to cough and choke as I tried to gasp for a trace fresh air. I feel onto my knees in and held my stomach as my lungs were practically on fire. I was running out of oxygen to breath._

_As a close my eyes preparing for my death I saw a figure from the corner my eyes burst throw the open door. He looked like a pyromancer of some sort. His eyes widened as he saw me on my knees clutching my stomach._

"_You guys! I found a survivor! Come and help me lift her out of here! She's having trouble breathing!" _

_After that sentence, my vision went black. _

* * *

Noah gasped and woke up in a cold sweat. She surveyed her surroundings and realized she was still in her quarters. She sighed a breath of relief and flopped back in her bed.

"That fire….." Her voice trailed off as she looked in a different direction. "I-I Think Vanessa needs to know." She was talking to herself now. She hadn't talked to anyone about why she was "afraid" of fire. In face, no one even bothered to ask her why she was.

Noah recalled the events in her past. She didn't cry though. She had cried all the pain out a very long time ago. She had lost everything; her mother, her father, her sister, her maids, her butlers, her house, everything.

Noah sighed at the thought of what she used to have. She didn't want to be ungrateful of she did have now. "Vanessa recruited me after I graduated from Velder's Elite Magic School. I think she deserves to know why I am hate fire so much. But, that's for tomorrow." Noah then buried her face in her pillow and tried to resume sleep.

* * *

Noah looked terrible. She had gotten little to no sleep last night after having her dream. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't go back to sleep.

"Wow, you look terrible." Noah knew this obnoxious voice. It was Penensio.

Noah didn't have any energy to respond the smartass Rune Slayer. "Mrph." Was all she said and continued to make her way toward Vanessa's office.

"Aw, not even going to ask me why I'm here in Velder and not in Hamel?"

Noah didn't have any time for his antics. She sighed and continued walking.

"Well, now I see why they call you Ice Princess."

Noah pretended not to here the comment and continued to make her way down the hallway.

_Stupid, smartass, Penensio! Can't he see I'm not in the mood for his little games today. _Noah nodded her head in agreement with herself. _Well, hopefully Vanessa is still at her office today. I have a lot of things to tell her on why I wanted to __**fireproof**_.

**Yay First Chapter done \o/ I plan on making this a two or three shot depending on my productivity level. Anyways, thanks for watching~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
